


Let Love Disrupt

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Thor (Marvel), Berserker Thor (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Clothed Sex, M/M, Pain, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Thor's temper requires a special touch and a complete lack of fear to soothe. Luckily Loki knows how to handle his brother.





	Let Love Disrupt

Loki is in the middle of translating an ancient text about the Jotnar when Sif bursts into his study. He only needs half a glance at her face to know it’s an emergency, and that the emergency is most likely taking the shape of his brother. Their king.

Sif leads him swiftly from hall to hall, and he knows after two turns that they’re heading to the grand council chamber.

“Is anyone dead?” Loki asks.

Sif clenches her jaw. “Not when I left. But that was two minutes ago.”

Thor’s temper is no trivial matter, it never has been. When he was a young prince it was bad enough, but who can discipline a king? There’s screaming heard from down the hall, and the crackle of lighting underneath it. They both run at the sound of a pained shout that follows. Loki slams the doors open and rushes in through the packed bodies that form the periphery of Thor’s destruction.

Luckily none of the council has been hurt this time. They’ve all learned well to back off when Thor gets that look in his eye and that certain smile on his lips.

A guard bleeds on the floor, his armor shattered and his midsection ripped open. Thor will feel badly about this later, but the man will live, he will be fine.

Loki stands in front of his brother and puts himself between Thor and the object of his ire. Lightning rolls across Thor’s skin, pulsing with the beating of his heart. Outside the skies are growing dark. If left unchecked Thor’s temper could tear the city to pieces.

“Leave us,” Loki says, and no one needs to be told twice.

Thor’s chest is heaving, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes. A chair flies through the air wrapped with lightning and bursts apart as it slams into the opposite wall.

Everyone is gone, and Sif shuts the door behind them.

“Brother,” Thor begins, teeth grit and voice a growl, “it’s unwise to be in my presence.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Well, that’s never stopped me before, now has it?”

Any number of things could have set Thor off. If forced to guess, Loki thinks it’s probably the manhunt for the last of Thanos’ children. They’re ridiculously difficult to catch. Loki waits a moment, just until he’s sure Thor’s anger won’t pick him as a worthy target, then takes slow steps into his brother’s space. Thor allows him in and once close Loki can see that Thor is shaking. Whatever news caused this is bad, but they can’t talk about it when Thor is like this.

Loki cups Thor’s jaw and smiles at the little gasp it earns and how his brother’s power slowly fades until there’s no more electricity running over his tanned skin. He rubs Thor’s neck with practiced caresses that never fail to make Thor hungry for him.

“You need to calm down, Thor,” Loki whispers as he leans in and places a kiss on Thor’s chin.

Thor sighs and grabs Loki’s hips hard, grip unforgiving as it is when he holds any weapon. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

They’re pressed together from chest to hip and Loki can feel that Thor is still trembling, but his cock is swelling.

Loki gently nuzzles his jaw. “You won’t, not in any way I won’t love.”

Neither of them actually know that, but trust is the only way this works. Thor growls and grabs his hair, yanks his head to the side, leans in and bites him so hard he whimpers at it. The hard line of Thor’s cock presses against him insistently now and he spares a thought to make himself wet inside. Thor spins him around and his breath is knocked out of him when he’s slammed into the closest column. Loki turns his head and watches Thor yank open the laces on his trousers, smiles when he sees there’s already precum beading up on the head of Thor’s dick.

Thor yanks Loki’s trousers down over his ass and shoves two fingers into him without warning. Loki licks his lips and arches his back to take them further inside. A low, rumbling groan fills the space between their bodies, warms it. That vicious, pleased little sound is something Loki chases fervently and he will always delight to earn it. This isn’t foreplay, Thor’s only checking that he’s ready, and all too soon the fingers are gone and Loki keens at the loss. He doesn’t want to be left empty.

The fat, blunt head of Thor’s cock spreads him open and he’s glad his body knows Thor’s so well, or it could easily be torture. It burns, fuck it burns, but it’s a pain he loves because there’s something so satisfying about being used and needed. He’s the only one who can do this, the only place where Thor’s rage can be turned and transformed. No one can change Thor like Loki can.

Thor buries himself in one long push and wraps his arms around Loki’s body. One arm curls around his midsection, and the other falls diagonally across his chest so Thor can grab hold of his shoulder for leverage.

He’s caged, and for a moment Thor isn’t moving, isn’t speaking, and Loki doesn’t know quite what will come next. The only way out is through.

Loki gasps when Thor starts fucking him, barely pulling out before snapping his hips up hard. All it takes is two thrusts for Loki to be shoved right up against the column until his dick grinds against the stone. He’s almost lifted from the ground, toes skimming the floor while Thor uses him.

“You’re so tight, Loki,” Thor bites his earlobe and squeezes him until he can barely breathe.

Loki relaxes into it all and smiles. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Thor nods and fucks him harder, ruts into him like an animal instead of a man. That’s really all they are when the sun sets anyway. His breath runs hot along Loki’s neck and lights his entire body up, makes his skin prick with goose flesh under his clothing. The stone in front of him is unforgiving and it feels like his dick is being crushed a little more every time Thor bottoms out. Sharp pain flows through his body and mingles with the pleasure of Thor rubbing right on his prostate, the sensation confusing and overwhelming, so delicious it’s about to shove him headlong into an orgasm far too soon.

“Isn’t this a, ah fuck, a better use for your anger, brother?” Loki gasps.

Thor bites his neck and sucks a mark onto him. As if anyone could question where Loki belongs, but that’s the turning of the tide, when Thor’s anger becomes something sweet and possessive.

Loki’s head falls back onto Thor’s shoulder and his arms drop, he goes entirely limp and just allows himself to enjoy being used. Thor wraps around him even tighter, constricting like a serpent and bruising his flesh. Fire runs up Loki’s spine and pressure starts to build low in his belly. He’s going to make a mess of his smallclothes.

Little sobs fall from his lips on every breath, his entire body rocking with Thor’s, at his mercy.

“It hurts,” Loki breathes.

Thor fucks him harder, tells him, “you like it.”

It’s not a question but still Loki is answering, “yes, yes, oh yes!”

Thor growls and grunts, can’t stay silent as he snaps up into the sloppy wet mess he’s made of his baby brother. Loki focuses on the burning in his lungs and feels more blood rushing south, his cock is too hard, the pain is almost too much but Thor needs him, Thor wants him, Thor—

“Oh, Thor!” Loki feels tears slip out of his eyes as the pressure inside him snaps and releases.

Pulse after pulse of cum shoots out of him and he feels it sticky and hot against his skin with nowhere to go.

Thor shakes behind him, his cock jerks. “You came.”

Euphoria makes Loki so drunk he laughs but he can’t quite breathe enough to make any noise with it.

"Yes," he replies.

Thor buries his nose in Loki’s hair and breathes deep, open-mouthed, panting against him. Loki feels his afterglow mix with his hurt and whines as Thor still uses him. There’s a sharp pressure when Thor changes the angle, hits him deeper, harder. That thick cock swells more and Thor’s rhythm falls apart. He grunts and fucks up roughly once, twice, then buries himself, grinds his hips in a slow circle and shouts as he cums.

Loki’s ear rings with Thor’s voice so loud and so close, but he’ll never complain to be gifted that sound from his brother, his king.

Thor hums and nuzzles Loki’s hair, milks his cock in Loki’s hole and eases the grip of his arms just a bit. They pull back from the column enough that Loki can see where their body heat has fogged up the polish of the stone.

Sunlight pours in from the window, the sky clear again as Thor slowly slides free and fixes both of their clothing. Loki sighs and turns to face his brother. Thor takes two stumbling steps back and sits against the edge of the table. At least one of them can. His chest is still heaving on every breath, but there’s a lazy smile on his lips that Loki can’t help but kiss.

The world will resume spinning in another moment, they’ll figure out this newest problem, but for now time can stand still for a few kisses more.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the thorki 18+ discord ;) 
> 
> so i meant for this to be a ficlet on tumblr, then it just... wasn't lmao. not beta'd, written in one shot and edited the same way so sorry if it's rough in places. title taken from "love interruption" by jack white. 
> 
> comment if you enjoyed :D


End file.
